With regard to services of the 3GPP protocol R99, the data frame at a user equipment side adds cyclic redundancy check (CRC) bits for source data and the coding is performed, a base station decodes the received data, and judges whether the received data are correct according to the CRC check.
A typical decoder has one important characteristic that the error bits occur intensively after the decoding.
Under a handover scenario, a base station controller receives data of multiple radio links from a same user equipment, which are decoded by multiple base stations, and the base station controller performs selection on received data of all radio links, and if the data of one radio link are correct, the base station controller selects the data of this correct radio link; otherwise, the base station controller selects data of one radio link of which signal quality is best among the data of all radio links, or discards the data of the radio links and informs the user equipment to perform retransmission.
For the above situation that the received data of all radio links are all incorrect, the conventional processing method cannot make good use of the processing performance of the system, and it will cause great impacts on the call quality of the R99 service, uplink capacity of the system and the standby time of the user equipment.